Magnetoresistive random access memory (MRAM) is a non-volatile memory technology that stores data through magnetic storage elements. MRAM devices store information by changing the orientation of the magnetization of a storage layer. For example, based on whether the storage layer is in a parallel or anti-parallel alignment relative to a reference layer, either a “1” or a “0” can be stored in each MRAM cell.
The field of memory applications is becoming more challenging as the performance requirements for memory-based devices increase. Because of many useful properties of MRAM (e.g., retention of data, resistance to errors, and life span of memory cells), memory systems based on MRAM have superior performance over conventional memory systems.